


Nonna Knows Best

by LFG



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Fandom Events Valentine's Day Prompt Challenge, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFG/pseuds/LFG
Summary: Sonny gets some relationship advice from his sister and grandmother.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	Nonna Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Phrase 4 - "Wine and dine him." For the Barisi Fiction Archive Valentine's Day challenge.  
> Thanks for reading! xD

For all his complaints about all the gossip, loud arguments and drama, Sonny has to admit there’s something really special about family gatherings in Staten Island. One of the best parts of those days is that calm moment when most relatives have already left and he gets to sit with his grandmother, Stella, and enjoy some music and talking. Of course, being the grandma’s boy he is, he learned from her how to cook, bake and play the piano and she takes great joy in having him play whatever she requests.  
He’s sitting at the piano and she’s talking about that italian kid from New Jersey who had the most amazing voice, asking him if he remembers the songs she taught him and if he can still play any of them. 

“Yeah, I’ll totally ruin it, though. I can’t sing like that” Sonny answers, amused. He starts singing and can’t help thinking of Rafael, how the lyrics speak to him, how he’s crushing hard… Feeling his cheeks burn and seeing the knowing smile his grandma gives him, he is sure his blush is obvious. Bella chooses that moment to sit with them and the two women share mischievous looks that mean he’s not going to see the end of it.  
After some “Who are you thinking about, Sonny?”, “I can’t believe you’re in love and didn’t even tell us!”, “Gina and Resa are gonna freak out!” he tries for a – terrible – excuse: “I’m not in love or anything, come on. I was just thinking about a friend who could sing this so much better. He’s great at karaoke.”

Bella grins even harder and keeps prodding “Anyone I know?” “No!” Music forgotten, they face each other for a moment, waiting to see who will give in first. To their surprise, Stella is the first to speak: “Well, whoever it is, you should talk to him. You don’t think about random people while singing love songs, bello!” “And blushing” Bella adds with a wide smile. 

Sonny is rolling his eyes now, clearly there is no escape, he has to embrace it. “He’s just a friend, I swear. Even if I liked him, he’s out of my league.” Bella snorts and his grandma gives him a patient smile “Sonny, you don’t ever say that, you’re a Carisi! Do you know how many suitors I had in my youth?” The siblings raise their eyebrows, curious. “Too many! And your grandfather was not one of them, I’ll tell you that. He was so shy, poor thing. But I turned everyone else down and made sure he noticed me. Then I kindly made him ask me out and here we are.” Bella was laughing openly now and Sonny was trying to consider the advice. “Nonna, I know you think I’ve got the Carisi charm, but this guy is something else! And we work together, what if it makes things weird?” it slips before he remembers Bella knows Barba, and she sures makes the connection “Oh god, I know him, it’s Mr Snarky! Nonna, that ADA Sonny is always rambling about! Yeah, I admit he is a bit intimidating.” “Right??” He blurts, now too involved to fight them on this. 

Stella slowly rises from the couch, which usually means she’s going to say her final words and leave before anyone can argue. “You know, dear? You’re a cop, you’re brave. Just go to his office and ask him out. Wine and dine him. Maybe you’ll even get to spend Valentine’s Day together. Tell him you you were playing and thought of how much you like his singing. From what you always tells us, he seems to enjoy the praise.” She winks at Bella and goes away, just like that.

The next day, Sonny buys an extra cup of coffee and goes to the ADA’s office to face his fears. When they leave the restaurant together that night, he silently thanks God for nosy family members.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl, this was totally inspired by my own grandma. She gave great advice and was so sweet and supportive when I came out, that even though we know the Carisi parents are probably homophobic, I'll keep my hopes up for nonna Carisi. 
> 
> Also, I thought of this little scene while listening to "A Sunday Kind of Love" by the Four Seasons and thinking of how amazing Raúl would sound singing that song!


End file.
